mlpfandomcom-20200223-history
Winter Wrap Up/Gallery
Early morning Twilight_Sparkle Excited S1E11.png|Twilight, excited about her first Winter Wrap Up in Ponyville. Spike Half-Asleep S1E11.png|"Uhh... mommy?" Twilight_Sparkle Spike S1E11.png|Twilight getting annoyed by Spike's sleepiness. Twilight_Sparkle Getting_Ready S1E11.png|Twilight, about to get dressed for Winter Wrap Up. Twilight_Sparkle Pinkie-Like S1E11.png|Twilight is, quite obviously, excited. Twilight_Sparkle Getting_Dressed S1E11.png|Twilight, almost fully dressed. Twilight_Sparkle Struggling S1E11.png|Twilight, struggling with her saddle. Spike That's_Ridiculous S1E11.png|"That's ridiculous. No magic, *scoff*." Twilight_Sparkle Saddle_Fail S1E11.png|So close... Twilight_Sparkle Organization S1E11.png|Twilight Sparkle: Highly Organized. Twilight Sparkle is ready S1E11.png|Twilight ready for Winter Wrap Up Twilight_Sparkle Shocked S1E11.png|Twilight, shocked because... Twilight_Sparkle Still_Night S1E11.png|... it's still nighttime! And where's the snow? Twilight Sparkle ready a little too early S1E11.png|Just alittle to early The song RarityWinterWrapUpSongIntro.png|Rartiy loves her boots how do i fit in - WWU.png SnowBridge.jpg|Snow bridge HaventGotAClue.jpg|"I haven't got a clue..." Ponies singing Winter Wrap Up S1E11.png|Rarity, "Doctor Whooves" and Fluttershy singing Winter Wrap Up Rarity S01E11.png CeleryStalksFlowers.jpg Rarity0 S01E11.png Fluttershy waking up a bunny S01E11.png Fluttershy With Bunny.png|Fluttershy being cute next to a bunny Winter Wrap Up Animal Team.png|Part of the Animal Team singing Winter Wrap Up. Minuette and Heartstrings are part of this team. Berry Punch and Minuette s01e11.png RD's team - WWU.png|Is that Bon Bon in the upper right? Rainbow Dash Singing Her Heart Out.png|Rainbow Dash singing Winter Wrap Up with others All teams singing - WWU.png|Two Bon Bons? And two copies of two other ponies? Twilight now that I know E11-W11.png|"Now that I know what they do." Twilight have find place E11-W11.png|"I have to find my place." Twilight tough task ahead E11-W11.png|"Tough task ahead I face." twilight sings her heart out - WWU.png|"Do my best today!" Rainbow_Heading_Out.png|Rainbow Dash heading out SpringIsHere.jpg|" 'Cause tomorrow Spring is here!" Amethyst Star_Leader.jpg|Amethyst Star/Amethyst Star leading the animal team aj.png|Applejack Cherry Berry and Golden Harvest Spotlight on Twilight Sparkle S1E11.png|A Twilight Center Helping Rarity Rarity1 S01E11.png Twilight_Bird_Nest_Organized.png|Twilight organizes her materials Rarity2 S01E11.png Rarity3 S01E11.png Rarity4 S01E11.png Winter_Wrap_Up_Bird_Nest.png|Bird's Nest made by Rarity Twilight's_Bird_Nest_FAIL.png|That... didn't work out Twilight_comparison_S01E11.png|Comparison... CondemnIt.jpg|"That nest needs to be condemned!" Rarity5 S01E11.png CouldBeUsedFor.jpg|"Maybe the birds could use it as a..." AnOuthouse.jpg|"An outhouse?" Twilight_blush_S01E11.png|Blushed for messing up. Rarity6 S01E11.png Helping Pinkie Pie Twilight_Skating_First_Time.png|Twilight skating for the first time Twilight_Skating_Fail.png|That... also didn't work out Helping Fluttershy Fluttershy_Waking_up_critters.png|Fluttershy waking up the critters Fluttershy S01E11.png Fluttershy1 S01E11.png Fluttershy2 S01E11.png Fluttershy worried S01E11.png Winter_Wrap_Up_Dens.png|On noes, that's a lot of dens. Twilight_Helping_Fluttershy_WWU.png|Twilight decides to help out! Twilight_Scared_of_Snakes.png|I guess Twilight doesn't like snakes... Twilight_Scared_of_Bats.png|Bats too... Twilight_Scared_of_Bees.png|Bees... What next? Good_Morning_Friends_WWU.png|Good morning friends :D Twilight_Tomato_Bath.png|Poor, poor Twilight Helping Applejack Applejack_Bucking_WWU.png|Keep on bucking! Twilight_Helping_Applejack.png|I'd like to help AppleJack_Response.png|Well...uh I don't know Twilight Twilight_begs_Applejack.png|Please??? Twilight_Happy.png|YAY! Twilight_Pulling_a_Plough.png|You got this! Twilight_Plough.png|I guess not... Twilight_Magic_Plough.png|Let's try magic Snowplow.jpg Snowplow2.jpg|Hm? Snowplow3.jpg|Snowplowin' Twilight_Pulling_Plough_Magic.png|This is working well Twilight_Plough_Pre-Accident.png|How do you think this will end? Twilight_Plough_Snowball.png|Uh-oh Two gray ponies with notes cutie mark S1E11.png|Two for the price of one WWU_Avalanche.png|Oh my god! Stalions_Angry_WWU.png|I think they might be angry... Bad_Twilight.png|NO! You used magic I just wanted to help S1E11.png|Please Applejack I just want to help : '( Twilight_Crying.png|I just wanted to help :( RunningOff.jpg HumiliatedTwilight.jpg|Twilight runs off in shame Disorganized ponies Ashamed_Twilight.png|Hide! Applejack_Rainbow_Melt_Snow_Faster.png|You guys need to melt all the snow pronto Fluttershy3 S01E11.png Fluttershy_Rainbow_Dont_Melt_Snow_Fast.png|You can't! You'll flood all the poor little animal's homes AppleJack_Rainbow_Melt_Snow_NOW.png|You need to melt the snow NOW! Fluttershy_Rainbow_DONT.png|NO! You simply must wait AppleJack_Rainbow_Snow_GO.png|GO! Fluttershy_Rainbow_STOP.png|STOP! RainbowDash_MakeUpYourMind.png|Make up your mind!!! Argument.png Aj Rainbow and Fluttershy S01E11.png|Sad Ponies Mayor_WhatUDoing.png|What in Equestria are you arguing about? No wonder we were late last year, and the year before that, and the year before that... Twilight_Late.png|Did she say late?!? Mayor_Catastrophe.png|Look at this mess Ice_Scorers_Big_Chinks.png|The ice scorers made the ice chunks to big to melt Rarity_Nextmaking_Fail.png|We need several hundred nests and she's only made one! Rarity7 S01E11.png Rarity8 S01E11.png Clouds_in_Sky.png|Don't get me started on the clouds in the sky... Icicles_on_tree.png|and the icicles on the trees... Mayor_ThisIsntGood.png|This isn't good Unplanted_Seeds.png|Its gonna be a disaster if we cant get our seeds planted Caramel_Lost_GrassSeeds.png|Oh good gravy, Caramel lost the grass seeds again, didn't he? Ditzy_Doo_North_SouthernBirds.png|Ditzy Doo accidentally went north to get the southern birds! Rainbowshine Ditzy North s01e11.png WWU_Chaos.png|Oh this isn't good... Mayor_Stop_At_Once.png|Stop this at once! We don't have time to argue. If only we were more organized... Organization! Twilight_Organized.png|Organized?!? Spike, get my checklist and clipboard, stat! Twilight_Magic_Bird.png Twilight_Talking_blah.png|Arguing is NOT the answer Twilight_Organization_2.png|You ponies need...organization! Happy_Ponies.png|Lets do this! Twilight Happy 2.png|Happy at the progress. Big_Macintosh_Organization.png Rarity9 S01E11.png Unknown_Organized.png Unicorns_hanging_BirdNests.png BirdNest_Check.png|Check! Pinkie_Pie_Twilight_Organized.png Twilight_Lake_Cubes_Blueprint.png Lake_Cubes_Start.png Lake_Cubes_1.png Lake_Cubes_2.png Lake_Cubes_Check.png|Check! AppleJack_Flag_Oraganized.png|Lets do this! Plough_Organized.png Hoe_Organized.png Seeds_Organized.png PloughHoeSeeds_Organized.png Applejack_Twilight_Brohoof.png|Nice job Seeds_Check.png|Check! Fluttershy_Pulling_Rope.png|Lets get started! WWU_Bells_Ringing.png|*ring ring ring* Twilight_Spike_Fluttershy_Waiting_WWU.png|*waiting* Bunnies_Coming_Out_WWU.png|*yawn* Twilight_Shocked.png|Why so shocked? Fluttershy_Spike_and_Snakes.png|Oh. Meh Fluttershy4 S01E11.png Fluttershy5 S01E11.png Fluttershy_Where_You_Go_Twilight.png|Where did you go? Twilight_Got_Scared.png|I...got scared Fluttershy6 S01E11.png Bird_Signal_RainbowDash.png|Signal Rainbow Dash please Rainbow_Dash_Go_To_Work.png|Time to start... Rainbow_Dash_Lets_do_this.png|Let's do this! Pegasi cleaning up snow S1E11.png WWU_Tornado.png WWU_Tornado_Cleanup_1.png WWU_Tornado_Cleanup_2.png WWU_Tornado_Cleanup_3.png Ice_Chunks_Melting.png|It's melting Working_In_Fields_WWU.png Daytime.png|Its daytime... Nighttime.png|Nighttime now. Working_In_Fields_Nighttime_WWU.png|Even at nighttime Tired_Mayor_and_Twilight.png|Looks like the Mayor is tired Spike_planting.png|Even Spike is helping out :D Ditzy_bringing_birds.png Birds_in_Nest.png|Do you like the nests? Watering_Plants_WWU.png|Time to water the seeds Watering_Check.png|Check! Cleanup_1.png Animals.png Animals_2.png Ponyville_2.png Twilight_Satisfied.png|Great job all... Mayor_and_Twilight_Daytime_End.png Twilight_Special_Vest_Before.png|We give you the title, All Team Organizer! Twilight_Special_Vest.png|Thank you everypony! Rarity10 S01E11.png|Winter is officially wrapped up! Hooray.jpg|"Hooray!" Spike_Sleeping_On_Ice_Block.png|He's gonna have a surprise when that last block melts Spike_Sleeping_On_Ice_Block_Overview.png SpingIsNow.jpg|Spring is now! WWU_The_End.png|The End! Category:Galleries Category:Episode gallery pages Category:Season 1 Category:Winter Wrap Up images